har dil jo pyar karega
by nursorasistarz
Summary: Eli Shane,seorang pemuda yang ingin mencipta nama dalam bidang nyanyian,namun takdirnya berubah apabila dia menyelamatkan Kaira Alisha dari kemalangan ketika gadis itu lari dari majlis pernikahanya apabila tahu niat sebenar tunanganya ingin mengahwininya
1. prolog

Namaku Eli Shane

Sejak kecil aku dibesarkan oleh seorang wanita bernama Maisara

Dia banyak mengajarku tentang erti hidup,antaranya setiap yang berlaku adalah isyarat dari hati dan kita perlu mengikutinya

Sejak kecil aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi dan aku tahu masanya akan tiba

Di sebuah pantai yang indah seorang pemuda berambut biru navy dan matanya yang memukau berjalan di tepi pantai bersama gitarnya lalu dia lihat papan kayu yang hanyut dan tertera tulisan Kuala Lumpur

'Kuala Lumpur tunggu aku!'


	2. 1

(Kuala Lumpur)

Kelihatan seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal gelisah menantikan seseorang dan 10 minit kemudian terlihat Eli turun dari bas sambil menyandang gitarnya

"Hey kawan" Kord memeluk sahabat sepermainanya dan berlaga tumbukan dengan Eli

"Thanks tunggu aku kord"

"Kau kan kawan baik aku,jadi sepanjang kau di sini aku yang akan jaga kau tau" Kord tersengih

"Sebab tu aku percayakan kau kawan"

"Hidup kat KL nie kau kena sentiasa cepat dan pantas,nama lagi ibu kota Malaysia kan,dan cara yang paling cepat adalah kau kena ada sebuah motorsikal"

"Kau tau aku mana mampu nak beli motorsikal,duit dalam bank pun tak banyak mana" Eli merendah diri

"Heh kau ni,kalau bank tutup kita tulis pakai cek la"

"Hahah cerita lama" Eli tergelak

(Kedai motorsikal casey)

Ketika Eli sedang bersiap sedia untuk menurunkan tanda tanganya tiba-tiba mereka terdengar seorang lelaki yang dibelasah sekumpulan lelaki lain

"Sila tanda tangan ya" Casey memujuk

"Macam mana saya nak tanda tangan dengan suasana bising macam tu" Eli berang

"Abaikan saja,itu adalah pihak bank mereka mencari pemijam yang berikan mereka cek tendang"

"Apa?"

"Sabar,orang tu 9 dari ceknya sudah ditunaikan dan entah kenapa yang kesepuluh ditendang begitu saja"

"Kami bukan setakat cek ditendang malah tunai kami pun akan ditendang begitu saja" gumam Eli

"Apa?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" bidas Kord

"Kalau begitu kita dah selesai" Casey serahkan kunci


	3. 2

Next time kau tengok la petrol ni isi ke tak,ni kita nak kena menapak separuh mati tau tak?".

Kord tergelak melihatkan wajah Eli yang masam mencuka bagaikan tertelan kapur barus

"Aisey chill la,ini baru first time jadi taw,halangan biasa la dalam hidup kalau nak mencapai kejayaan kan"

"Kau sendiri macam mana ek?"Eli lihat sahabatnya

"Aku macam ni aje,kerja dengan pakcik aku walaupun dia tu kedekut sikit cuma dia satu-satunya keluarga yang tinggal buat aku"

Eli mengeluh pelahan,dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia lihat sebuah kereta yang dipandu laju merempuh papan tanda lalu terbalik di atas landasan kereta api,Eli meluru pantas,lalu membuka pintu kereta,dia terkejut

"Kord,dia ni pengantin"

Kord lihat kereta api berlalu dengan pantas

"E,keluar dari situ! Tinggalkan aje dia!"

Eli tidak mendengar kord dan mencuba selamatkan pengantin itu,namun genggamanya terlepas.

"E,keluar cepat!"

Eli menendang pintu lalu dia menyelamatkan pengantin itu,dia lihat seorang wanita cantik dan tiba-tiba kereta wanita itu meletup

"Kau ok E?" Kord risaukan sahabatnya

"Aku okey Kord jangan risau" Eli tercungap-cungap

Ambulans membelah laju menuju Hospital Putra dan wanita misteri itu dibawa ke jabatan kecemasan,dimana salah seorang doktor mengenalinya

"Ini cik Kaira,siapa yang membawanya ke sini?"tanya doktor Azan

"Suaminya"balas jururawat"

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang kecemasan"


	4. 3

Eli terjaga,dia rasakan segalanya berlaku begitu pantas. Seingatnya dia menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang berpakaian pengantin dari kemalangan yang hampir meragut nyawa wanita tersebut dan kemudian dia berlari dari dikejar pemiutang ah long lalu masuk ke dewan bedah,selebihnya dia buntu

'Apa yang terjadi' desis hatinya,dia lihat beberapa orang asing menantinya sedar

"Inilah dia suami Kaira" Doktor Azan menerangkan

"Maafkan pakcik Fakhirul,tanpa berjumpa kamu pakcik sudah menolak pinangan dari keluarga kamu,dan kamu jadi penyelamat Kaira,pakcik tak sangka yang kamu ini berhati suci" lelaki berpakaian segak itu bersuara

"Maafkan saya tapi saya memang tak kenal anda semua,tolonglah jangan libatkan saya dengan masalah anda,saya merayu sangat-sangat. Saya sudah punya banyak masalah sekarang ini

"Fakhirul,nenda tau apa yang pakcik Aris buat memang sukar nak diterima,keluarga kami tak sepatutnya menghina keluarga kamu begitu teruk,kerana kami rasakan kamu tidak mampu membahagiakan Kaira"wanita tua itu bersuara pada Eli

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf sesungguhnya saya memang tak kenal anda semua,dan biarkanlah saya pergi dari sini" Eli meluru keluar tanpa menoleh Tan Sri Aris yang terkena serangan jantung

"Eli tunggu"

"Nak apa lagi" Eli bersuara

"Saya tahu awak bukanya Fakhirul tapi saya perlukan bantuan awak Eli,tolonglah berlakon sebagai Fakhirul untuk beberapa hari ni,kalaulah Tan Sri tahu kebenaranya pasti dia tidak dapat bertahan lagi,bantulah kami Eli"lelaki itu merayu

"Saya sendiri dah penuh dengan masalah jadi saya pun merayu pada anda jangan bebankan saya dengan masalah anda pula" Eli berlalu dari situ

"Bagaimanalah aku mahu memujuk dia ni"


	5. 4

Dalam hidup ini adakalanya kita perlu berbuat ihsan demi insan lain agar hidup mereka lebih bahagia'

Kata-kata ibu angkatnya Marina menerjah fikiran Eli,airmatanya mengalir laju

'Ibu,Eli rindukan ibu sangat-sangat'

"Kau okey tak bro"Kord tepuk bahu Eli,dan buat pemuda itu menoleh

"Aku okey bro,eh mana kau dapat beg ni?" Eli kehairanan

"Kau tau tak perempuan yang kau selamatkan tu anak Tan Sri Aris taikun automotif terkenal? Beg ni dia punya la

"Dah tu yang kau ada beg dia kenapa?" Eli tenung Kord

"Bro,dalam beg dia ni ada banyak duit,cuba kau bayangkan ea,dengan duit sebanyak nie kita boleh bayar sewa setahun,shopping dan macam-macam lagi. Tuhan memang merahmati kita bro"

"Kord apa yang kau buat ni bukan rahmat Tuhan,tapi kau mencuri dariNya,jadi dengarlah kata aku dan berikan beg ini pada aku okey" Eli senyum

"Asal aku buat aje salah tapi kalau kau buat betul pulak ek?


End file.
